


You and Me Against the World

by sinkluvbug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Found Family, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Pietro Maximoff, Gen, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Good Sibling Wanda Maximoff, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Pietro Maximoff, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pansexual Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Vision (Marvel), Protectiveness, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: He shouldn’t have survived. He shouldn’t have lived through this ordeal. Wanda could feel him, the pain that coursed through his veins as he laid unconscious next to her on the plane. Not one person could survive a dozen bullets to their body, even if they were enhanced.A “what if?” situation if Pietro Maximoff survived the events of Age of Ultron.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)) I hope you like the first chapter of this fic, as it is my first Marvel fanfic.
> 
> The writing style is inspired by normalisoverrated, so go check their stories out!

He shouldn’t have survived. He shouldn’t have lived through this ordeal. Wanda could feel him, the pain that coursed through his veins as he laid unconscious next to her on the plane. Not one person could survive a dozen bullets to their body, even if they were enhanced. 

She had seen him get hit, seen the blasts rip through his thin blue shirt as he covered Clint and that boy. She saw how his figure crumpled down after the impact, his blue eyes wide open in shock. 

Wanda had felt herself collapse on the ground, screams of pain and agony escaping her mouth and a red haze that imploded from her body kill every robot that surrounded her. It had felt like her heart had been pulled from her chest, and stomped on too many times. She was now truly alone. Her brother was dead, and she could do nothing to change that.

But Pietro had lived. How he did, Wanda didn’t know. All she remembered was seeing his tall figure breathe unsteadily next to Clint on S.H.I.E.L.D's big aircraft.

Now, they were on their way back to the Avengers Compound, where doctors and nurses were waiting to treat Pietro. Wanda could feel the faint beat of her brother’s heart, a small _thump… thump… thump._ It comforted her. Made her feel safe around the rest of the heroes that surrounded her. She could sense the burning eyes of all the Avengers on her, and how she clutched Pietro’s hand like he would leave her any second. She was not trusting of them. And maybe they were not trusting of her.

The plane lands, and Pietro is pushed out and into the medical wing, accompanied by many people in white lab coats and stethoscopes. She follows them, desperately trying to stay with him. He needs her, and she needs him. They need each other. But Steve Rogers, the man with the big shield that bears the colors of the United States, stops her. He whispers something about how they needed to fix him privately. Wanda tries to fight him, tries to get past him and to Pietro, but she is unsuccessful. Steve pulls her into an open space in the compound and sits with her. A tear creeps down her cheek, spilling onto her red jacket. They soon fall freely, and Wanda has her head buried in her hands. Steve tells her it’ll be okay. That she will see Pietro soon.

Night soon comes, and Wanda is led into a bedroom down the hall, with a small lamp and a bed with white pillows and white blankets. She sleeps there soundly, the mattress engulfing her in it’s softness. She dreams of Pietro, and that he is okay. She knows he will be. She trusts that they will be together, free from harm, soon enough.

In the morning, Wanda goes straight to her brother, where she finds him sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. She is informed by a doctor that he _is_ okay, and that he is just sleeping. He will wake later in the day, and Wanda will be with him. They will be together, and safe.

When he wakes, Wanda is there, and all she can do is smile and hold his hand. He is groggy, and his body is still covered in cuts and bruises, but it’s Pietro. He looks at her and grabs her hand back, giving it a small squeeze. He smiles at her, with it’s familiar playful and cocky demeanor. 

“Wanda.” He says, his voice rough and quiet. However, she can still hear his accent coat his words. _It is Pietro._

She grins softly at him, happiness surging through her veins. They are together and everything is finally alright.

“Piet,” She speaks. 

The two stay in each other’s company for a long time, with Steve and Natasha and Sam coming to visit them every so often. When night comes again, Wanda leaves, but promises to come back in the morning. She sleeps soundly again, the burden of her brother’s unprecedented future lifted off her shoulders.

While with her brother, a doctor informs Wanda that he will have to stay in the hospital wing for a week, just so they can make sure that he is 100% okay. She agrees, knowing it is best for Pietro. They stay together, playing card games and watching TV in his hospital room.

When Tony Stark comes to visit Pietro a few days later, he informs the twins that they will both live here, and be protected safely under the security implaced. Wanda is hesitant to trust him, but he ensures her that they will be welcomed by the Avengers. She doesn’t trust Stark. Not after what he has done. It will be a long time before she can forgive him.

In the times she is away from her brother, Wanda hangs out with Sam, another person who will be joining the Avengers with her. He is funny, and he makes great food. His humor reminds her of Pietro.

Steve tells the twins that once Pietro is out of the hospital, they can decorate their rooms and start to get settled in at the Compound. Her brother insists that him and Wanda look through magazines for furniture and decor, as he will be released in a day. She is excited to show him around their new home. She thinks he will like it.

When Pietro is released from the hospital wing, Wanda waits there for him, eager to show him the whole Compound. He walks slowly, clutching onto his sister, his legs close to recovery. It will be a while before Pietro can gain his speed back. The Avengers greet him warmly, and Wanda brings him to his bedroom, which is situated across the hall from her. Both rooms are identical. 

Pietro and Wanda stay in his room for the rest of the day. They knew things weren’t perfect, weren’t ideal. They didn’t particularly like staying under Tony Stark. They also weren’t entirely trusting of the Avengers yet either. But they were together. Safe. And that was all they needed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training ensues with the new Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter two!
> 
> I realized when re-reading chapter one after it was published, I kinda glossed over Pietro's recovery. It was probably wayyy too fast for someone who had just been shot a bunch of times. Sorry. I guess he has super-healing or something. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When they were young, and on the streets fending for themselves, the Maximoff twins dreamed of a home, one where they had enough food and clothes and their parents were alive. Alive and with them. And when they were with Hydra, they dreamed of a home again, but one where they were safe and away from intimidating men with sharp needles and drugs.

Now, they are with the Avengers. Living in an overly glamorized compound, where they are safe and have clothes and food and are _together._ Pietro is healing with the help of his sister. And yeah, maybe they still don’t trust the Avengers entirely. But they’re taking it day-by-day. That’s all that mattered. For now.

It has been almost three weeks since Pietro and Wanda arrived at the compound, and Steve insists that they all start training. They need to be a team, he says. It is important for them to know and trust each other. 

Steve says that Pietro cannot train yet, as he is not fully recovered yet. He does not protest this, as his super speed has not returned. Pietro would say he has the opposite of super speed now. Wanda assures him it will return eventually.

The first day of training, Wanda, Vision and Sam are tasked with protecting a set of cones made to be civilians, while trying to fight off Steve and Natasha. Each turn, one of them will protect the cones while the other two battle Steve and Natasha. Wanda says she will protect the cones first, creating a glowing red barrier around them. She sees her brother watching through the large glass windows in the compound. She knows he wants to be down here helping. But he will be. In time.

Once Sam and Vision have fought off Natasha and Steve, Wanda switches out with Sam, who guards the cones. Vision fights Steve and Wanda fight Natasha. 

Immediately, Wanda is thrown off guard, surprised at how skilled and agile Natasha is. The older woman moves quickly and sharply, matching Wanda’s every move faster and better. Wanda grows frustrated very quickly, her red sparks becoming more powerful and stronger with each of her moves. Anger had always fueled her powers, for better or worse.

At one point, Wanda looks back at her brother, who is watching her intently through the window. Natasha takes this chance to kick Wanda down by the shoulder. The girl falls, a _crack!_ sound coming from her arm and large red sparks forming around her. She lets out a loud cry in pain, and a red haze escapes her body and hits Natasha square in the chest. She flies back, landing roughly on the cement.

The rest of the Avengers stop their fighting and turn to look around at the commotion. Steve and Sam run over to Natasha, while Vision lands next to Wanda. Tears form at the edges of Wanda’s eyes. _It’s all my fault,_ she thinks. 

“I’m sorry- oh god, I’m sorry!” Wanda cries, clutching her shoulder tightly, while running over to the rest of the team. Sharp stabs of pain shoot at her arm and her shoulder, and she bites her lip, careful not to have another outburst. She kneels down beside Natasha, who was now sitting up beside Steve and Sam. Wanda continues to sputter out “sorries,” before Natasha stops her.

“Wanda! It's okay. I promise. You didn’t hurt me. Just be more alert next time, alright? We can work on control next training session. For now, let's just get your shoulder check out.” Natasha says, standing up. Wanda follows suit, and the team walks inside.

Natasha leads Wanda to the medical wing, where an open bed is waiting. Wanda sits down and pulls down the sleeve of her dress, revealing multiple bruises that were colored with different shades of blue and brown. Natasha inhales sharply and closes her eyes, the sight of the injury making her squirm in her seat. 

“Sorry,” She mutters quietly.

“It’s okay,” Wanda replies, touching her shoulder tenderly. The brisk movement of her fingertips still send waves of pain down her arm, making Wanda hiss quietly. Steve arrives at the doorway, along with Pietro.

“A doctor is coming right now.” Steve informs them. Pietro makes a mad dash towards his sister, and Wanda swears she could’ve seen the familiar blue streak that came out of her brother so often. They were coming back. His powers would return in no time.

“Are you okay? Steve said you hurt your shoulder- what happened?” Pietro asked, his tone frantic and urgent. 

“I just fell during training. I’m sure it is nothing.” Wanda answers, looking at her brother. “I am okay.”

A doctor soon walks in, and Pietro scoots over next to Natasha, making space for the doctor to exam his sister.

“Shoulder injury, huh?” The doctor asks, grabbing Wanda’s shoulder gently. He rubs his hand around it, feeling for breaks or sprains. Wanda squeezes her eyes shut, the whole left side of her body throbbing painfully. Pietro grabs her hands and squeezes it softly, and gives her a reassuring smile.

“Looks like you have a more severe sprain. Nothing broken, but you should give it about one-two weeks rest. I’ll prescribe some medicine to help with the pain,” The doctor says, pulling out a small note pad and jotting down her prescription. He then pulls out a small sling and encases Wanda’s arm in it.

“Thank you,” Wanda says weakly. The doctor gives her a small nod and Natasha walks him out.

“Guess that means no training for you for the next few weeks. Sorry, kid.” Steve says. He frowns at her.

“That's okay. Just means I will have to spend more time with Piet.” Wanda replies, shrugging her one good shoulder. 

Steve laughs quietly and walks out, leaving the twins by themselves. They look at each other, both sighing deeply.

One day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. No pressure though. 
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that happened in Lagos, Nigeria and what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter three.
> 
> A larger time jump occurs in this chapter, going right to the events in Lagos at the start of Civil War.
> 
> TW: Violence, destruction, and mentions of suicide. Do not read if this will trigger you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had never been the intention of Wanda and Pietro to cause chaos. Chaos was over-the-top. Crazy. Too head-spinning for one to comprehend. They wished to be like the hours before a storm; baleful, tense, heavy. A calm but threatening presence that left one walking on pins and needles. But not the actual storm, where there was rage and incendiary anger that caused too much destruction. They wanted to be an ominous threat- and a signal to run when that familiar red glow and blue streak appeared.

But, alas, nothing ever worked out for the Maximoff twins. And their storm had caused so much fury and consequential damage that it could have been classified as a hurricane.

**_LAGOS, 2016_ **

It is intense. There is lots of screaming, destruction, although Pietro is used to that by now. He can hear the cries for help and pleas to _make it stop!_ around him as he speeds through the city. His super-sonic pace is back, and he has been trained now, alongside his sister. They both have come to aid the Avengers in their fight, using their powers to help the city.

As he makes a mad dash through the crowd of people, Pietro hears comotion happening- he sees a man with bulky armor and a weird mask and Steve fighting it out. _Rumlow_. Steve has lost his shield, and he is extremely out-gunned, with his opponent whipping out knives from his fist. Just as he is about to stab Steve, Pietro runs in, tackling down Rumlow and knocking off his helmet. His face- much to Pietro’s surprise- is flattened and contorted, with litters of scars covering its entire surface. It looked as if he had been squashed like Flat Stanley. Steve kneels down and grabs him by the collar.

“You know, I think I look pretty good, all things considered.” Rumlow says, panting slightly. Pietro furrows his brow in confusion, his body still holding him down, while Steve only grips his collar tighter.

“Who’s your buyer?” Steve snaps, his tone sharp.

“You know he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your _Bucky._ ” Rumlow says, smirking.

Pietro looks at Steve, who is still gripping him tightly. “Bucky?” He asks, his voice laced with his accent, it still being strong even after months in the United States.

“Even your friend here doesn’t know!” Rumlow laughs. “He remembered you. I was there- he got all weepy about it… until they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, ‘Please tell Rogers: when you gotta go, you gotta go.’”

He stops, his breath still coming in in short gasps. Pietro looks down; Rumlow is clutching something. A button, attached to something on his vest… oh no. It’s a suicide bomb. And Pietro is right in it’s lane of fire.

Before he can move, Rumlow continues to speak. “And you’re coming with me.” He gives one last look towards Steve, before activating the bomb.

Pietro quickly scrambles off of him, moving back towards one of the shop stands. He looks at Rumlow, who was encased in a red bubble, screaming. He looks to the left of him, seeing Wanda, who was desperately trying to contain Rumlow’s fire. She lets out a small cry and moves her hands upwards, sending him right into the building above them.

Loud explosions go off as the whole south side of the building implodes. People begin to scream and run, terrified of the chaos that has just occurred. Pietro looks towards his sister, whose eyes are wide open in fear and shock and whose hand is cupped over her mouth. Steve calls for Sam to send fire and rescue to the south side of the building, while Wanda collapses to her knees, stray tears falling down her cheeks.

Pietro runs over to his sister and grabs her by the arm. “C’mon, Wanda, we have to go!” He says, urgency in his voice. Wanda looks at him and stands up, the two locking hands and running to the jet. They board and sit down next to each other, across from Steve and Sam. 

Natasha, who is piloting the plane, starts to fly the jet, up and away from the disaster that just occurred. The plane is deathly silent, the only noise being the small hum that sounded from the jet's engine. No one dares to speak, not after the chaos they had just caused. It was exactly what Wanda and Pietro _didn't_ want to be. Chaotic.

Pietro looks toward Wanda, whose expression is dull and saddened. Her eyes hang heavy, lined with wet tears that threaten to spill over. She sniffles softly before whispering, “It’s my fault.”

Steve looks at her and sighs. “That’s not true.”

“Then who caused all that destruction now? Who caused the deaths of those innocent bystanders? ‘Cause I can surely guess it wasn’t any of you.” Wanda snaps, her voice strained and scratchy. Pietro can hear how upset she was- grief and regret was filling her up in gallons.

She turns away from the group and pulls her head to her knees, careful to not let anyone see her cry. Pietro closes his eyes, leaning back against the walls of the jet. It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda short and only included the events in Lagos, but I promise next chapter will be longer and involve the Sokovia Accords. Some stuff has been coming up lately and this is all I had time to write.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sokovia Accords are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter four :)
> 
> Sorry for the kinda long wait on this one- its really sloppy and poorly written. I've been pretty busy lately and have been having some serious writers block, which is why this kinda sucks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy though!

If pushed to describe herself, Wanda Maximoff would say she does not like to be controlled. That she likes to be free; both mentally and physically. The cold touch from adults in her life, specifically HYDRA, had turned her away from them- she found it quite hard to trust the concept of oversight and authority.

So, when the idea of the Sokovia Accords rolls off of Secretary Ross’ tongue, Wanda immediately knows it is a bad idea.

It is a big pamphlet, placed on the table. There are miles and miles of pages that Wanda really did not feel like reading. And there is a man- one who spoke of heart attacks and backswings and perspective. He talks of how the Avengers were out of control-  _ vigilantes  _ was the word he used. That they are dangerous, an unsupervised threat to the world. How they need  _ compromised reassurance _ , because “that’s how the world works.” It quite frankly makes no sense to Wanda. But she does not speak up. She has already caused too much damage.

When the Secretary leaves, the group starts discussing- although both Wanda and Pietro keep quiet. They know they are in too deep, and they know that the chances of someone coming for them is high. So they let the adults argue, and let them figure it out. 

Pietro is fiddling with his fingers when Sam speaks to him. “Pietro- you’ve been awfully quiet, what do you think?”

He looks up from his place on the couch next to Wanda, wide-eyed, staring at the rest of the Avengers. He drops his hands and asks quietly, “What do I think?”

Sam nods. Pietro bites his lip, and keeps quiet for a few moments, before speaking again. “Well, in my lifetime, I have found it quite hard to trust authoritative figures, especially after they have shown their true colors. Like Hydra, for example. While oversight may be a good idea, we do not know how well it will be handled. Like Steve said, if countries have conflicting agendas, it may blow up in their faces one day. What do we do then?” Pietro says. “I think the Accords are a bad idea.”

Wanda nods shortly next to him, signalling her agreement to the rest of the group. Tony crosses his arms and looks at the twins. 

“If we don’t do this now, it’s going to be done to us later. That’s the fact. That won’t be pretty.” Tony says.

“You’re saying they’ll come for us,” Wanda replies, looking Tony dead in the eye.

“We would protect you.” Vision promises. Him and Wanda lock eyes for a few seconds.

The adults continue to bicker, while Pietro slumps down in his seat and Wanda rests her head in her chin, the two of them beginning to become very bored. Steve picks up his phone a few minutes later, before standing up and saying, “I have to go,” and leaving, without another word.

The team looks at each other, then to Steve, who is already down the stairs by the exit. Everyone bears the same confused expression as to what just happened, before Tony clears his throat and leans against the armrest of the couch. 

“Shall we table this discussion for later? You know, when Steve gets back.” He says, looking at the rest of the group.

Everyone gives slow nods and murmurs of agreement before disbanding into their own separate worlds. Wanda stands up and walks to her bedroom, with Pietro trailing behind her. She sits down on her bed, and Pietro sits on one of the fluffy bean bags she has, both of them taking deep sighs.

“I really do not know what to do, Pietro.” Wanda speaks, looking down at her brother. He huffs out gently and shakes his head down.

“Me too. I think the Accords are a bad idea but… I know they will come for us if we do not sign it. We cannot win here in this situation.” Pietro says, exasperation lining his tone. Wanda purses her lips and tries to give him a reassuring smile.

“We will figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for how bad this is. I promise the next chapters will be more interesting. I really just wanted to get something up.


End file.
